Boulevard de la magie
by Clio-chan
Summary: Une nouvelle louve, de nombreux problèmes... Rated T pour être tranquille.
1. Chp 1 l'armoire du désordre

_**Chapitre 1: L'armoire du désordre**_

environ 11000 lettres

Le camion freina brutalement.  
Des cris se firent entendre ainsi que des coup de feu.  
Puis vînt le silence pendant de longues secondes.

Mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement quand la porte du container dans lequel j'étais enfermée et enchaînée s'ouvrit sur une flashlight. Les chaînes courant sur mes poignets cliquetèrent et raclèrent sur le métal et j'entendis sans mal un juron en anglais teinté d'espagnol malgré l'état d'affaiblissement dans lequel je me trouvais.

**\- Oh mon dieu chica, mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait?**

Je levais alors les yeux sur le policier se rapprochant de moi avec sa lampe torche toujours dirigée sur mon visage. Il se stoppa dans ses pas, ayant certainement vu le loup dans mon regard alors que tout ce que moi je voyais c'était des points noirs.

**\- Je vais appeler quelqu'un de compétant, chica. Tu comprends ce que je dis?**

Je haussais la tête de haut en bas avant de me coucher sur le sol. J'étais tellement faible que je n'avais même plus la force de rester debout. La louve en moi était elle aussi épuisée et nous sombrâmes toutes deux dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre au plafond gris. Tournant la tête sur le côté je découvris des barreaux et sentis l'argent qu'ils contenaient ainsi qu'un escalier.  
Une cave pour les loups-garou.  
Mon précédant alpha en avait une dans le même genre, en bien moins aménagée et spacieuse. Une télé et un divan étaient présent aussi. Je me redressais sur le lit de camp dans lequel je me trouvais et m'assis sur le rebord, mes pieds touchant le sol froid, envoyant un arc électrique malvenu dans ma colonne me faisant frissoner. Je respirais profondément plusieurs secondes, ce simple effort m'ayant presque sappé les forces que j'avais récupérée. Un sandwich emballé dans du cellophane attendait sur une assiette avec une note me disant que je pouvais le manger. Ce que je fis.  
Avant de me rendormir.  
Ce manège dura un moment avant que je n'aperçoive enfin la propriétaire des lieux.

Elle était assise en tailleur derrière les barreaux quand je me réveillais pour la cinquième fois.

**\- Bonjour**, dit-elle.

Je penchais la tête pour l'observer du coin de l'oeil tout en inspirant profondément. Il s'agissait d'une amérindienne qui ne sentait pas le loup. Mais elle était la chef. Je sentis un autre loup, caché certainement dans les escaliers, là où je ne pouvais le voir.

\- **Bonjour.** (Mon accent français ainsi que ma voix graveleuse -on avait l'impression que j'avais une laryngite en permanence- sembla la surprendre avant qu'elle ne se reprenne)** Tu es quoi? Pas un loup.**

**\- Exact. Je suis une changeuse coyote.**

Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent en route. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme indienne qui se transformait en coyote dans mes souvenirs. Je l'avais vu passer à la télé.

**\- Mercedes Thompson. Celle qui a échappé aux vampires italiens. Ou du moins ne les pas réduit en cendre comme elle le fait assez souvent avec ses ennemis.**

J'entendis un ronflement de la part du loup caché qui ressemblait énormément à un rire.

**\- Son nom de famille est Hauptman à présent,** répondit Mercedes en parlant d'elle à la troisième personne tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Ah, c'est vrai. **

Je retins à grand peine une excuse. Elle n'aurait pas été vraie après tout. Et les loups détestaient les mensonges. C'était une des premières choses que j'avais apprises en devenant un loup-garou. Et pas de la plus douce des manières.

**\- Et tu peux m'appeler Mercy. Peux-tu nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé? Mon mari viendra te voir dès qu'il sera de retour de son voyage d'affaire.**

**\- Cela risque d'être rapide : mon alpha, ou devrais-je dire mon ex-alpha, m'a vendu à je ne sais trop qui. Je ne sais pas où j'étais censée me retrouver ni avec qui. Ou quoi. Et franchement je m'en tampone le coquillage.**

J'attendis quelques secondes le temps que ma révélation fasse son chemin, la cave étant devenue bien silencieuse. J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et un homme grand mais fin comme un coureur, portant un jean et une chemise de cowboy fit son apparition.  
Instinctivement je courbais la nuque. Il sentait le pouvoir, il était donc haut gradé dans la meute.  
Et le pouvoir s'accompagnait d'une grande brutalité. Deuxième leçon apprise de ma vie de créature surnaturelle.  
Il s'assit a côté de la coyote sans me regarder, faisant une blague sur le fait de commencer un pow-wow. S'en suivit un échange de nom d'oiseaux à propos de comboy et de peaux-rouges.  
Au départ je ne compris pas ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.  
Puis tout sembla ce mettre en place.  
Ils essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère. De me faire me sentir en sécurité.  
Je baissais les yeux au sol en esquissant un vague sourire. J'entremêlais les doigts sur mes genoux. J'avais plus l'habitude que les autres loups m'ignorent où alors me bousculent dans le meilleur des cas. La compassion n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle j'avais eu affaire ces dernières années, surtout en étant une femelle dans un monde composé quasiment exclusivement de mâles macho à souhait qui vivaient encore au moyen-âge en ce qui concernait la place d'une femme dans la société. Troisième leçon. Apprise et retenue de manière plutôt horrible.  
Peut être que cela allait changer en étant ici, le loup ne semblant pas traiter la femme coyote avec irrespect.  
J'étais une éternelle optimiste au fond de moi.  
Je levais de nouveau les yeux sur les deux personnes présentes dans la cave.  
L'homme se présenta alors, voyant que j'avais fini de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

**\- Moi c'est Warren. Je suis le second de la meute.**

J'acquiesçais. Pas étonnant que son aura lui ait semblé aussi écrasante.

**\- Je dois me présenter moi aussi je suppose. Je m'appelle Maedbh Vasserdieu. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mab je suppose.**

Mon estomac décida alors lui aussi de ce présenter dans un bruit d'enfer. Je plissais les lèvres, serrais les poings, le dos bien droit et fermais les yeux, profondément gênée et indignée. La coyote se leva prétextant aller me chercher à manger et mon trouillomètre se mit à grimper en flèche. Le seul fait que je restais pétrifiée sur le lit et que je ne me roulais pas au sol exposant ma gorge (et tout le reste) était la présence des barreaux entre moi et l'autre loup.

**\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal petite,** tenta l'homme d'une voix douce.

J'inspirais profondément.

**\- Je suis seule juge. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, observer et expérimenter antérieurement mon cerveau ne vous différencie pas des précédentes rencontres que j'ai pu faire. Et toutes étaient mauvaises.**

Il se gratta derrière le crâne, l'air maladroit.  
Une voix grave ce fit alors entendre, tout en descendant les escaliers.

**\- J'espère bien prouver le contraire.**

Je reconnu cette fois-ci sans peine l'alpha de la meute des tri-cities : Adam Hauptman. Il était encore plus beau que sur les rares photos que j'avais pu voir. Et il émanait de lui la même violence propre aux alpha. Je baissais rapidement les yeux, ma louve mal à l'aise.  
Je sentis son regard sur moi, scannant chaque fibre de mon être. Et n'appréciant pas ce qu'il voyait. Son odeur se chargea de colère et je sentis les poils de ma nuque se hérisser et la sueur perler le long de mes tempes. J'étendis la porte de ma cage s'ouvrir. Ma louve s'agita quand je vis dans mon champs de vision le bout de ses chaussures.  
Chaussures- soit dit en passant- qui devait valoir extrêmement chère.  
Je sentis son pouvoir déferler sur moi.

**\- Regarde moi.** (Je ne pus lutter dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais) **Personne dans la meute ne te fera du mal. Pas tant que je serais là. C'est compris?**

J'acquiesçais et le pouvoir reflua, me laissant le souffle court. Mes mains serraient mes genoux avec force et je sus que j'aurais des bleus d'ici peu. Bleus qui disparaîtraient aussitôt grâce à la régénération accélérée des loups-garous.

**\- Tu resteras sous mon toit le temps de te refaire une santé. Ensuite nous parlerons de ce que tu désires faire. Pour le moment reprend des forces. Demain nous verrons si tu te sens assez en forme pour aller t'acheter des vêtements. Tu iras avec Honey. Elle est l'une de nos louves dominantes. Tu seras certainement plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec un homme.**

J'acquiesçais encore une fois avant d'être remontée dans la cuisine afin de manger les cookies préparés par Mercedes, mon cerveau tentant d'analyser le "louve dominante" sortit de la bouche d'Adam un peu plus tôt tout en synchronisant mes mains et ma bouche.  
Je devais ressembler un hamster quand une tête couverte de cheveux orange fit apparition dans mon champ de vision.

**\- Tu dois être la nouvelle! Je m'appelle Jesse. Je suis la fille du grand méchant loup du coin.**

_Humaine_, m'apprit mon nez alors qu'elle me tendait sa main. Je regardais ses doigts quelques secondes avant d'approcher ma main de la sienne.

**\- Tu es squelettique!** s'exclama-t-elle la voix pleine d'inquiétude en me prenant la main afin de l'examiner.** Je pensais que tu étais maigrichonne sous ce pull et ce survet' mais tu es un vrai squelette! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?**

Je lui adressais un sourire contrit.

**\- C'est une histoire trop triste pour les gens de ton âge. Peut-être un autre jour.**

**\- Oh, ok.**

Elle passa alors à autre chose grâce à un commentaire de Mercy et les deux firent la conversation alors que je mangeais comme un gouffre sans fond. Mes oreilles m'apprirent que la maison se remplissait de loups. J'allais certainement être intégrée à la meute ce soir sans attendre. Je me tassais un peu plus dans ma chaise tandis que des têtes passaient l'encadrement de la porte les unes après les autres pour me voir.  
Finalement Mercy les menaça de leur mettre un coup de torchon mouillé afin qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Elle leur donna un plateau de cookie dans la foulée. J'entendis certains faire un commentaire à propos de la "frenchie", donc moi, mais je prêtais plus d'attention à la nourriture à ce moment là qu'à des commérages.  
Au bout d'un moment je me frottais les yeux avant de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Ce fut apparemment le signal de départ pour le début de la cérémonie visant à m'intégrer à la meute.  
Après voir mangé un morceau de la chair de l'alpha (beurk pour moi et miam pour la louve) je sentis courir en moi les liens de meute, ces derniers se tendant d'un coup quand la meute m'accepta à son tour. Je poussais un petit cri plaintif comme si on m'avait piqué avec une aiguille sans que je ne m'y attendes. Je n'aurais jamais glapit si j'avais été en meilleure forme.  
Le son sembla inquiéter les autres loups.

**\- Ça va,** dis-je, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'approchent d'avantage.

Ils durent sentir cette envie de ma part à travers les liens de meute car aucun ne fit un pas vers moi. Seul Adam me tendit un verre d'eau que je pris de mes mains tremblantes pour le ramener sur mes cuisses. L'activité reprit me donnant le tournis et je me repliais sur ma chaise dans la cuisine. Mes lourdes paupières me jouèrent ensuite un sale tour en se fermant toutes seules alors que je voulais juste me reposer quelques secondes à l'écart de tous.  
Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain matin, le soleil en pleine figure, dans l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée.


	2. Chp 2 Le discours de la sibylle

_**Chapitre 2 : Le discours de la sibylle**_

Environ 12700 charactères.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je me trouvais toujours chez les Hauptman ayant fait d'une de leur chambre d'amis la mienne. J'avais reprit du poids grâce au "gavage" intensif auquel j'étais soumise de la part des deux alpha. J'avais aussi fait la connaissance de la très belle Honey, une femme qui aurait été mieux à sa place dans un magasine de mode plutôt que chez des loups-garous. Nous avions un peu parlé ensemble et elle m'avait proposé d'aller m'installer chez elle une fois que le chef aurait décidé que mon état ne mettait plus mon entourage en danger. Je songeais vraiment à accepter sa proposition en attendant de pouvoir me prendre un chez moi. Un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal et à elle aussi de ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Elle avait perdu son mari quelques années plus tôt et depuis vivait seule.

Aujourd'hui je lisais un livre sur "l'aménagement d'un bassin dans son jardin" qu'un membre de la meute m'avait amené quand j'avais expliqué que j'avais réalisé des études dans le domaine de la faune et de la flore. Mais peu importe dans quel sens je pouvais tenir ce bouquin, mon esprit était ailleurs aux prises avec ma louve. La pleine lune approchait et ma moitié ne cessait de me ronger l'esprit. Cela en devenait insupportable.  
Un répit bienvenu apparu en la personne de Jesse qui m'annonça que le dîner était bientôt prêt. Je fermais mon livre et le posais sur la table de chevet avant de me diriger vers le salon pour aider à mettre la table.

**\- Tu peux rajouter trois couverts, Mab,** me dit Mercy**. Warren, Kyle et Ben viennent dîner.**

**\- Bien reçu chef.**

Je m'exécutais sans protester. De ce que j'avais pu voir pendant ces derniers jours, la meute d'Adam était sans conteste l'une des plus modernes dans sa façon de penser en accueillant un loup-garou gay et son compagnon. Je me renfermais toujours un peu quand un mâle passait un peu trop prêt de moi mais j'étais contente que dans l'ensemble on me laisse tranquille. Avec le temps tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre.  
J'étais en train d'attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval quand la sonnette retentit. Jesse se précipita pour ouvrir et piailla comme un oisillon dans l'entrée en accueillant les trois hommes. Je leur serrais tour à tour la main, ma façon à moi de les accueillir. En arrivant ici j'avais pu dire adieu à la bise, chose bien trop française pour être faite à l'étranger.  
Ben prenait un malin plaisir à tenter de me broyer la main à chaque fois.

**\- Tu sais ce n'est pas en émiettant les os de ma main que tu obtiendras un bisou,** lui fis-je remarquer en me moquant malgré les protestations douloureuse de ma main.

Il me répondit quelque chose dans son langage très coloré en exagérant son accent britannique et je lui broyais la main en retour, la pleine lune nous rendant tous les deux un peu plus idiot que d'habitude.

**\- Bien que cela soit hilarant à regarder est-ce que vous pourriez échanger vos mots doux dans le salon,** dit Kyle. **Vous bloquez tous les deux le passage et j'ai faim.**

**\- Tu es bien pressé d'aller t'intoxiquer avec la nourriture de Mercy,** répondit Ben.

**\- Hé j'ai entendu ça!** répondit l'intéressée d'une voix faussement indignée depuis les tréfonds de la cuisine. **Pas de cookies pour toi Ben.**

**\- Et plus pour moi**, continuais-je en entrant dans le salon.

**\- Papa ne va pas tarder,** nous prévînt Jesse coupant sans ménagement la tirade cinglante dans laquelle le loup le plus malpoli de la meute s'était lancé à mon sujet.

Une fois à table je laissais les autres faire la conversation, me concentrant sur mon assiette. Je suivais vaguement ce qui ce disait jusqu'à ce que Kyle prononce mon nom dans sa phrase.

**\- Et toi Mab? Tu sais à quoi ressemble ton loup?**

**\- Euh, oui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très conventionnel.**

Je regrettais instantanément mes paroles quand je m'aperçus que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je rougis sans ménagement avant de me mettre à jouer avec les petites patates de mon assiette du bout de ma fourchette.

**\- C'est à dire?** demanda gentiment Adam.

**\- Et bien pour commencer de ce qu'on m'a dit ma louve est albinos.**

**\- Elle est blanche?** dit Jesse.

**\- Albinos,** la repris-je. **Les muqueuses, nez, yeux et coussinets sont d'un rose pâle par rapport au noir habituel. Et mes yeux sont d'un rouge rosé, pas jaune ou bleu.**

**\- C'est super cool,** sourit la jeune fille.

**\- Tu as dit "pour commencer"?** intervînt Ben, qui était assit à côté de moi.

Je me tournais de manière à le regarder, mes yeux se fixant sur sa bouche plutôt que sur ses prunelles, chose que son loup aurait perçu comme une provocation, la lune étant vraiment trop proche. J'avalais ma salive.

**\- Je suis plutôt calquée sur le squelette d'un doberman que d'un loup. J'ai les oreilles droites comme un i et..., **hésitais-je.

**\- Et?**

**\- Mon ancien alpha m'a coupé la queue.**

Le morceau de viande que Mercy allait manger se décrocha de sa fourchette et retomba mollement dans son assiette dans un "ploc" un peu trop sonore à mon goût. Quand à moi je me tortillais sur ma chaise, l'odeur de leur colère et indignation me saturant les narines. Finalement tous le monde se reprit et l'on changea rapidement de sujet grâce aux efforts combinés de Jesse et Kyle.  
La fin du repas sonna enfin et tous se dirigèrent sur les canapés pour continuer les conversations. J'aidais Mercy à débarrasser la table et à faire la faisselle.

**\- Désolé d'avoir gâché l'ambiance avec mes histoires,** commençais-je tout en essuyant l'assiette que me donna la coyote.

**\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Pas toi en tout cas. Ta queue, elle n'a jamais repoussée?**

**\- Non. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, j'avais trop mal pour penser à ce qu'il utilisait pour éviter la repousse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose à mon avis. J'étais juste un peu trop différente et j'ai piqué son intérêt. Mais j'avoue que ça m'a sauvé la mise plusieurs fois cette absence longueur sur mon derrière. Les bonnes ronces sauvages bien épaisses sont une vraie cochonnerie quand on tombe dedans.**

Je souris à ce souvenir. Je m'étais vautrée lors d'une chasse après une véritable tempête. J'avais dévalé un talus avant de tomber les quatre fers en l'air dans un troupeau d'épines plus grosses les unes que les autres.  
J'attrapais une autre assiette.

La pleine lune arriva plus vite que je ne le voulus. Cette nuit la maison fut pleine de loup-garou, les liens de meute pulsant dans mes veines au rythme de l'astre dans le ciel alors que mes os se brisaient, se ressemblant dans un corps à quatre pattes couvert d'une fourrure immaculée.  
Je secouais la tête afin de chasser les derniers vestiges douloureux de la métamorphose, mes griffes raclant sur le parquet.  
Je remuais mon moignon de queue en sortant sur le perron, l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrant dans mes oreilles. Je couinais quand je sentis une truffe non loin de mon derrière, manquant de me faire dévaler les marches le plus disgracieusement qu'il m'était possible. Je descendis rapidement les obstacles avant de me retourner pour voir qui avait eu le culot d'approcher son nez de mes parties intimes.  
Il s'agissait de Sherwood, le seul loup-garou à trois pattes du monde. Je me secouais une nouvelle fois, rapidement et me rapprochais en secouant la queue, adoptant un langage corporel ouvert en décontractant mes muscles. J'effleurais du bout de la truffe la partie amputée de la patte du loup, ce dernier me regardant faire sans broncher. D'autres loups s'approchèrent afin de m'observer de plus près.  
La chasse commença, les différents esprits composant la meute ne faisant plus qu'un. Je restais en réserve, étant une piètre chasseresse.

Vers la fin de mon second mois au tri-cities, Adam m'autorisa enfin à pouvoir sortir chercher du travail. Le problème fut cependant rapidement réglé lorsque Kelly me présenta à sa jardinerie. Et que je fus recrutée. Mon emploi du temps à présent aménagé, Mercy me posait non loin de son nouveau garage, le dernier apparemment détruit par un dieu des volcans. J'avais été tellement incrédule face à cette histoire qu'il avait fallut que Ben me fasse voir les vidéos du combat de Mercy contre l'abominable homme chien de lave sur son ordinateur pour que je cesse de lever les yeux au ciel à la moindre nomination du nom Goyota. Et moi qui pensait que Joel était juste un fae.  
Donc comme je le disais Mercy me déposait en partant travailler et le soir Kelly me raccompagnait à pied jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus me ramenant près du garage afin que je rentre avec la coyote jusqu'à la maison.

Kelly et moi sentîmes le corps avant de le voir, un soir où les températures commençaient à descendre assez bas pour que l'on ajoute une veste à son arsenal. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent d'apparence frêle, et qui avait du être mignon de son vivant. Sauf qu'à présent une grande partie de son corps présentait des mutilations plus ou moins profonde. Et une odeur suspecte d'œufs pourris. Je n'aurais su décrire ce fumet autrement. Kelly avait déjà sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composait le numéro de la police tandis que je m'approchais du corps. Le loup m'attrapa le bras alors que je m'apprêtais à me baisser à côté du cadavre et me fit reculer de plusieurs pas en arrière. Il me murmura un "scène de crime - preuve" avant que l'opératrice de la police ne décroche.  
Je m'asseyais de l'autre côté de la rue, les lumières des différents gyrophares présents me faisant plisser les yeux en grondant. Adam, flanqué de Kelly, s'entretenait avec les policiers qui étaient arrivés sur les lieux. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil dans ma direction.  
Un des membres de la police scientifique s'approcha de moi quand je me frottais les bras avec mes mains.

**\- Comment ça va? Vous avez besoin d'une couverture mademoiselle? **

**\- Ah non merci, je survivrais. Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi. Pauvre garçon,** ajoutais-je. J**e n'aimerais pas être la personne qui va devoir annoncer à** **sa famille ce qui lui est arrivé.**

**\- Moi non plus. **

**\- Est ce qu'on sait ce qui lui est arrivé?**

**\- C'est un peu tôt pour se prononcer avec toutes les entailles présentes. Certaines ont l'air anciennes. C'est la perte de sang ou bien l'énorme trou à l'arrière de son crâne qui l'a achevé. Celui qui a fait ça est un véritable boucher. J'espère que la police va l'arrêter. Ou alors l'alpha. **

**\- Les loups garous ne s'occupent que des problèmes liés aux interactions conflictuelles entre les humains et les faes. Les meurtres d'adolescents ne font pas partie de leurs fonctions je crois. **

Le technicien me sourit, l'air déçut.

**\- Vous êtes d'où mademoiselle? Votre accent n'a rien d'américain.**

**\- France.**

**\- Ah. Quel dommage que vous ayez à voir les mauvais côtés de notre belle ville.**

**\- J'ai vu bien pire, vous pouvez me croire.**

Un mouvement du coin de l'œil attira mon attention. Kelly me faisait signe. On pouvait s'en aller. Je remerciais le technicien de m'avoir tenu compagnie et rejoignis les deux loups mâles. Je devrais donner ma déposition le lendemain matin à 9h au poste de police avec Kelly. Ce dernier dormirait chez Adam pour cette nuit.

Adam convoqua la meute ce soir là. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin quand quasiment tout le monde fut là. L'odeur d'œufs pourris que j'avais pu sentir était en réalité celle révélant la présence de magie noire, appris-je au tournant d'une conversation avec Honey en attendant les retardataires. Et d'après ce que me révélait l'attitude des loups présents, l'existence d'une sorcière noire ne ravissait personne. Surtout si cette dernière était passée à l'étape supérieure en changeant de proie. Ce n'était pas la même dose de pouvoirs obtenus si elle s'en prenait à des chatons ou bien à des hommes. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le dise pour le savoir. CQFD.  
Je croisais les bras sur mes seins et tâchais de garder les yeux et les oreilles ouvertes pendant la réunion mais je piquais du nez à plusieurs reprises avant que quelqu'un ne me jette sur son épaule et ne me fasse quitter la pièce.

**_\- Ben, espèce de gros con condescendant!_**, l'insultais-je en français avant de repasser à de l'anglais. L**aisse moi descendre! Je ne suis pas un putain de sac à patate!**

**\- Tu n'arrives pas à garder les yeux ouverts la crevette albinos, alors tu vas au lit.**

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour y aller.**

**\- Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.**

**\- Va bien te faire foutre.**

**\- J'adorerais ça.**

**\- Tu n'es qu'un sale con.**

**\- Merci.**

Il me jeta sans ménagement sur mon lit et je l'insultais copieusement alternant français et anglais. Il me borda avec tellement de force que je crus qu'il essayait de m'étrangler avec la couette. Je tentais de garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol près de ma tête. Il sortit son portable et commença à naviguer sur internet.  
J'eus du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et sombrais dans l'inconscience plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.


	3. Chp 3 La culpabilité des idées reçues

_**Chapitre 3 : La culpabilité des idées reçues**_

Environ 10000 lettres.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée non pas par le doux chant des oiseaux mais par le bruit agaçant d'une voiture de police. Je me levais en me pressant, les liens de meute s'agitant quelque peu. Faisant rapidement ma toilette, j'arrivais dans le salon d'un pas tranquille, me figeant quand les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

**\- Mademoiselle Vasserdieu je suppose?** demanda l'un des deux policiers.

**\- C'est... exact?**

Je haussais un sourcil à l'intention de Mercy avant de sentir Kelly dans mon dos, apparemment aussi étonné que moi de la présence des forces de l'ordre dans la maison.

**\- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.**

J'attendis l'approbation d'Adam avant de m'exécuter.

**\- Les dépositions ne se font-elle pas au poste normalement?** demandais-je incertaine, Kelly s'installant à côté de moi bien que l'attention des policiers ne soit retenue que par ma personne.

**\- D'autres éléments nous laissent penser que vous seriez impliquée dans le meurtre du garçon que vous avez trouvé hier,** dit-il en insistant lourdement sur le "vous".

**\- Vous l'accusez de meurtre?** intervînt Ben sans incorporer de grossièreté dans sa phrase tout en franchissant la porte du salon.

Il avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis jouxtant la mienne. Et ce serait une erreur de croire que son accent sophistiqué de British le rendait aimable. Il pouvait l'être, mais de ce que j'avais compris, pas avec les forces de l'ordre avec lesquelles il avait un passif. Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, croisant les bras sur son torse, sa taille et son attitude faussement décontractée le rendant menaçant.  
Je regardais Adam qui souriait tranquillement en sirotant son café. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation. Je fronçais les sourcils.

**\- Je ne connais pas ce garçon monsieur.**

J'appuyais sur le dernier mot de manière exagérée. Il sortit alors un sachet de sa poche et le posa devant moi. Ce dernier contenait une bague à l'intérieur de laquelle était gravé mon nom.  
Une alliance.  
Je reculais vivement quand je reconnus l'objet en question, reversant ma chaise. Je restais les yeux fixés dessus non sans avoir vu les policiers porter la main à leurs armes.

**\- Mab?** demanda doucement Adam.

**\- Comment êtes-vous entré en possession d'un tel objet?** demandais-je aux hommes en uniforme d'une voix dans laquelle perçait un brin d'hystérie.

Ma respiration était de plus en plus hachée. Une crise d'angoisse pointant le bout de son nez. Je levais les yeux sur l'homme en face de moi., sentant Ben juste dans mon dos.  
_Concentre toi ma vieille, pas maintenant, _me susurrais-je intérieurement.

**\- Le garçon l'avait dans l'une de ses poches. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment votre alliance a pu atterrir là-bas?**

Je me redressais bien droite et regardais l'agent dans les yeux. Ce péquenaud semblait être sûr que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre. son ébauche de sourire m'agaça au plus haut point.

**\- Ecoutez moi bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas : je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de porter cette bague. Mon ex-fiancé a du la garder et la vendre parce que je n'ai pas vu cet objet depuis des années. J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs en voyant cette chose. Pourriez-vous l'enlever? Je refuse de toucher ce sac.**

Il s'exécuta et je me rassis tout en tentant de calmer ma louve. La tension descendit d'un cran. Et Ben se trouvait à présent derrière moi, les mains sur le dossier de ma chaise, ce qui me permit de détourner un instant ma colère du gentil policier et de reprendre les rênes de mon esprit. J'avalais ma salive en serrant les dents.

**\- Mais vous auriez su cela si vous aviez fait quelques recherches, Monsieur. Peut-être devriez-vous retourner à l'école si tout ce que vous savez faire c'est d'ennuyer les gens sans accusations solides.**

**\- Mab,** me prévînt Adam. **Cela suffit.**

Je détournais les yeux.

**\- Je ne connais pas ce garçon, je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne l'ai pas tué. Quand à la bague je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner sur le pourquoi du comment elle est arrivée dans sa poche. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle vaut une petite fortune.**

Curieusement, Ben m'aida à me lever en accompagnant le mouvement en arrière de la chaise. Je sortis à grand pas de la pièce et retournais dans ma chambre où je me mis à faire les cent pas, des larmes menaçant de s'échapper de mes orbites. Je clignais furieusement de yeux afin de les chasser.  
Ben s'assit sur mon lit sans rien dire. Kelly lui se laissa glisser le long du mur juste à côté de l'encadrement de la porte. Adam et Mercy nous rejoignirent dès que la police fut hors des murs de la demeure.

**\- Tu risques de finir par faire une tranchée dans le parquet si tu continues,** dit Mercy d'un ton moqueur.

Je me stoppais net, inspirais à fond et expirais de la même manière. Je répétais le processus jusqu'à ce que je sente toutes les émotions auxquelles j'étais soumise refluer un temps soit peu.

**\- Ok. Désolé. Ok. Ça va le faire. J'ai perdu mon sang froid chef,** dis-je en me tournant vers Adam. J**e ne pensais pas revoir cette foutue bague un jour. Désolée.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. **

**\- Tu pourrais peut être nous expliquer pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça? Ça ne semblait pas juste être un problème de "il m'a trompé avec la demoiselle d'honneur",** continua Mercy.

**\- Toi tu aimes remuer le couteau dans la plaie Mercy.**

**\- Je préfère y mettre du sel, ça fait plus mal.**

Malgré moi je laissais échapper un petit rire avant de poser mon derrière sur mon lit sans aucune grâce, comme un ballon de se dégonflant mollement. Ben émit un commentaire presque grossier auquel je choisis de ne pas répondre.

**\- J'ai été changée en bête poilue le jour de mon mariage. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer à réciter mes vœux que deux loups furax ont pointés leur museau dans l'église. L'un sous forme humaine l'autre sous forme de loup. Apparemment mon futur époux n'était pas l'homme avisé que je pensais et c'était attiré les foudres de la meute du coin. Le loup garou à dit quelque chose du genre "si tu ne peux t'acquitter de ta dette je te prendrais ton trésor le plus précieux". Et après, me voilà**, soupirais-je en essuyant mes paumes moites sur mon jean qui me semblait soudain bien rêche. **Je veux pas de votre pitié,** ajoutais-je.** Ce qui est fait est fait. Néanmoins j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette bague est arrivée là. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Chef.**

**\- Quelqu'un aurait tué délibérément le marmot et placé la bague dans sa poche? Une mise en garde?** coupa Ben. **Je croyais qu'on avait affaire à une sorcière noire, pas à un génie du mal.**

Je me jetais en arrière sur le lit, n'aimant pas du tout où me conduisait mes pensées. Ma louve s'agita, mal à l'aise elle aussi.

**\- Mab?** entendis-je.

**\- Hum.**

**\- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?** demanda Adam.

Je plaçais mon bras sur mes yeux.

**\- Une sorcière noire et une bague qui me sont liées. Il y a bien un nom qui me vient en tête. Mais ce n'est pas sa façon de faire. Si elle avait voulu me tuer vous m'auriez retrouvée sur le carreau sans jamais savoir ce qui m'avait frappé.**

**\- Mab,** entendis-je de la voix doucereusement patiente de mon nouvel alpha. **Qui?**

**\- Ma mère,** avouais-je en me redressant. **Ma mère est une sorcière noire. Quoi? On ne choisit pas ses parents,** continuais-je sur la défensive.

**\- Non, bien sûr que non.**

**\- Chef. Vous me prenez en pitié. Je suis très loin d'apprécier ça.**

Un silence se fit avant que Ben ne reprenne la parole.

**\- Ta put... charmante daronne est une sorcière noire?** s'exclama-t-il, se reprenant de justesse quand Adam se racla la gorge.

**\- Ouaip. Si ça peut vous rassurer elle ne l'est devenue qu'après mon admission à la fac. des événements ont fait qu'elle a complètement vrillée du cerveau. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis enfuie comme une lâche.**

**\- Si tu étais restée à ses côtés tu serais certainement morte,** dit Mercy.

**\- Probablement. Mais je maintiens qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma mère. Cette manière de procéder est puérile. Ce n'est pas la manière de faire de ma mère. Elle est bien trop fière. Elle aime la discrétion et l'efficacité.**

**\- C'est la seule piste que l'on a pour l'instant.**

**\- Je sais. Mais mon instinct me souffle qu'on ne mets pas la lumière sur la bonne personne.**

**\- Et on devrait se fier seulement à ton instinct?** dit méchamment Ben.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes. C'était petit, je sais, et je risquais certainement des représailles d'une ampleur cosmique mais mon karma semblait apprécier que je vive dangereusement. Il gronda et Adam dû s'interposer vocalement pour ramener l'ordre dans cette chambre me semblant soudain très étroite tant il y avait des loups.

**\- Je demanderais à Warren d'enquêter. En attendant, Mab et Kelly allez faire votre déposition au poste. Revenez ici dès que c'est fait.**

Acquiesçant en même temps que l'autre loup et nous nous levâmes de concert. J'entendis Adam parler vaguement à Ben alors que nous fermions la porte d'entrée derrière nous deux.

Je ne fus pas reçu exactement comme une princesse au poste et je fus interrogée dans une salle différente de celle de Kelly. Le policier qui prit ma déposition le fit de manière très professionnelle sans pour autant me cacher sa désapprobation quand à mon altercation avec son collègue un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Nous sortîmes du poste de police environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard et fîmes un détour afin d'aller manger un morceau.  
Kelly n'était pas un gars très loquace, sauf si on parlait de plantes. Là il devenait un véritable puit de savoir quasiment sans fin. Nous parlâmes donc du travail pendant notre courte pause, avant de remonter dans la voiture pour retourner chez Adam. J'en profitais pour tenter de me reposer sur le trajet du retour, la fenêtre légèrement ouverte.

**\- Que feras-tu s'il s'agit vraiment de ta mère?** demanda finalement Kelly.

**\- Ce qui s'avère nécessaire. Comme je le ferais si il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je serrais les dents car ce que je venais de dire était l'entière vérité. Et j'en avais honte. Un enfant devrait rester fidèle à ses géniteurs, non? Mon sens du devoir était bien plus poussé que chez une personne et ce depuis que j'étais une enfant. Je plissais les yeux et fronçais les sourcils.

**\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de moi? Je suis une fille de sorcière.**

**\- Qui pleure devant Bambi?**

**\- Oh la ferme!**

On rit tous les deux jusqu'à chez Adam.


	4. Chp 4 Le retour des utopies

_**Chapitre 4 : Le retour des utopies**_

Environ 9000 lettres.

Quelques jours passèrent et je repris le chemin du travail. Ce qu'il faisait bon d'être ailleurs que dans une maison remplie de loups-garous surprotecteurs! Bien sûr je remarquais sans peine Kelly qui me surveillait du coin de l'oeil comme du lait sur le feu à la jardinerie. Comme si on allait m'attaquer en plein jour parmi des dizaines de temoins!  
Bref je me résignais avec une bienveillance forcée à ce petit jeu pénible. Si Mercy était capable de le supporter je le pouvais aussi. Et pour ma part il s'agissait d'une surveillance momentanée qui ne s'arrêterait que lorsque la sorcière noire serait capturée. Et certainement éxécutée. On ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une créature aussi dangereuse en ville.

Vendredi matin je me préparais avec attention pour sortir. J'osais des chaussures racées avec un talon moyen alliées à un pantacourt en toile bleu marine, un polo rayé bleu et blanc et une veste de costard blanche. Le tout donnait l'impression que j'allais à une journée yacht plutôt qu'à la galerie marchande du coin. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon romantique. Jesse essaya de m'amadouer pour je la laisse me maquiller sous le regard sympathisant de Mercy. Je cherchais de l'aide auprès d'Adam qui se contenta de continuer à lire un article sur son ordinateur.

**\- Bande de traître,** murmurais-je entre mes dents.

Je connaissais l'engouement des américaines pour le maquillage épais. Je refusais tout net, me contentant d'un peu de mascara et d'une teinte légèrement corail d'un rouge à lèvre que je déposais en tapotant sur mes yeux et sur mes lèvres.  
Lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit je me précipitais, attrapais mon sac et ouvris à la volée à Ben.

**\- Salut! Tout le monde t'adore mais on doit y aller ****_vite_**** avant que Jesse ne me remette la main dessus.**

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et poussais Ben jusqu'à sa voiture. Le salaud marcha d'un pas délibérément lent. Finalement dans la voiture je poussais un soupir digne de Chewbacca tandis que Ben mettait le moteur en route.

**\- On devrait lancer Jesse sur la sorcière noire. Elle est absolument terrifiante quand elle se décide à faire quelque chose.**

**\- Pas sûr que notre chef vénéré apprécie.**

Je croisais les pieds en allongeant du mieux que je pouvais mes jambes et un sourire émergea sur mon visage.

**\- Merci d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner. Prêt à faire des trucs de filles?**

Il émit un semblant de vomissement ce qui me fit rire.

**\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu mon foutu mot à dire,** continua-t-il.

**\- Je croyais que tu t'étais proposé?**

**\- Ces enfoirés ont utilisés des méthodes de ces foutus enculés de fée. Il m'ont tendu un piège.**

**\- Si ça te dérange on peut annuler.**

**\- C'est trop tard pour ça.**

Un silence prit forme dans l'habitacle.

**\- Tu comptes bouder toute la journée?** murmurais-je en me penchant vers lui, mes seins lui effleurant sans le vouloir le bras.

Il pila net et je me retins au tableau de bord en faisant déraper mes ongles dessus. Heureusement que l'on arrivait à un feu rouge et qu'il n'y avait personne derrière nous. Je levais les yeux et vis sur le visage de mon conducteur une expression que je ne pus déchiffrer. Je bâtis en retraite. En levant mes mains en l'air.

**\- Ok, ok, plus de blagues de ce genre, désolé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu fermes ta grande gueule aussi longtemps. Tu aurais presque l'air civilisé.**

**\- Espèce de...**

**\- Le feu est vert.**

Il ferma son caquet et recommença à conduire. Nous finîmes par nous garer sur un grand parking afin de continuer à pied. Il me suivit sans un bruit et je regrettais presque les insultes inventives qu'il proférait à tout va.  
Finalement je choisis de continuer mon shopping en oubliant mon garde du corps. Je dus lui paraître étrange à voler de magasin en magasin comme une pie le ferait avec des objets brillant. Je m'arrêtais enfin devant une vitrine qui me hurlait "fae" au visage et y entrait. Le petit bonhomme y vendait toutes sortes d'armes, des plus simples aux plus customisées et sur commande. Il s'agissait d'un gobelin sous son glamour.  
Le visage du gobelin s'illumina quand il me reconnu.

**\- Bienvenue madame! J'ai votre commande, je vous l'apporte tout de suite!**

Ben choisit ce moment pour sortir de son silence.

**\- Tu as commandé quelque chose à un fae?**

**\- Oui,** répondis-je sans lui faire face.** Un arc en bois d'if. **

**\- Tu sais tirer à l'arc toi?**

**\- En quoi je ne pourrais pas savoir me servir d'une arme?**

Malgré mon ton patient je le sentais s'échauffer. Heureusement le fae revînt rapidement avec son paquet.

**\- Il restait des chutes alors j'ai pu faire des flèches en plus,** me dit-il en me tendant la marchandise. **Gratuitement bien entendu.**

Je déballais le tout et inspectais minutieusement le travail effectué. Même les flèches. Je continuais tout en entendant le loup dans mon dos piaffer comme un enfant auquel on aurait refusé un jouet. J'allais pouvoir imprégner mon arc et les flèches de ma magie. L'if était un arbre noble souvent utilisé pour repousser le mal.

**\- C'est du beau travail.**

**\- Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise Madame.**

Une fois le tout remballé et payé je sortis du magasin, Ben sur les talons. Je me tournais finalement vers lui.

**\- Ben. Est ce que je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu sois aussi en colère contre moi? Si c'est parce que je t'ai surpris dans la voiture, je m'en excuse. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Si c'est ma compagnie qui te dérange, même topo, ça ne se reproduira pas.**

Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de dérober son regard. Intéressant.

**\- Par les couilles du vieux crapaud de ma grand-mère!** s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, s'attirant les regards noirs des gens les plus proches. **Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est ma faute, ok? Ma putain de faute. Alors arrête de me regarder avec tes grands yeux de biche larmoyant.**

**\- Larmoyant? Espèce de drama-queen va.**

La tension dans l'air c'était dissipée et on se souriait férocement l'un l'autre à présent.

**\- Et si on allait manger?** proposais-je.

**\- C'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eue depuis ce matin.**

**\- Hé!**

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre incident, Ben marchant à mes côtés plutôt que boudeur à l'arrière. Il pouvait être d'excellente compagnie quand il le souhaitait. Avec un soupçon de gros mots en moins en plus. Il me ramena chez Adam par la suite. Ce dernier l'invita à dîner avec nous mais Ben refusa prétextant quelque chose comme quoi je l'avais épuisé avec toutes mes conneries.  
A table Jesse tenta de me sortir les vers du nez mais je ne racontais que le strict nécessaire. Je dus montrer à tous mon arc en if. Adam me suggéra de l'essayer dans le jardin.

**\- Bien qu'il soit d'excellent qualité, je préférerais d'abord l'imprégner de magie avant de m'en servir. **

**\- Tu vas en faire une arme magique? Trop cool!** s'exclama Jesse.

**\- Je vais juste poser des sorts pour éviter une détérioration du bois et une meilleures prise en main. L'if repousse naturellement le mal je peux donc booster cette capacité là en l'accordant avec les flèches.**

**\- Tu vas en faire un arc saint?** dit Mercy.

**\- En quelque sorte. Je ne fais que renforcer une capacité naturelle. Tout comme le fait de devenir un loup-garou accentue notre personnalité. Parfois dans l'excès.**

Nous continuâmes de débattre sur la question avec Mercy pendant que nous débarrassions et faisions la vaisselle. Un bâillement déchirant fini par passer mes lèvres et je m'excusais pour la nuit. Mon coussin finit par me terrasser à peine posais-je ma tête dessus.

La semaine d'après je retournais au travail. La charge de travail s'alourdit lorsque deux de mes collègues partirent en congés maternité. Je me retrouvais à tirer la langue très vite, tout le monde étant occupé dans leur propre rayon. Je ne pus souffler que la semaine d'après, ayant prit le rythme.  
Ce fus un soir peu avant la fermeture du magasin que je fus appelée pour aider au chargement pour une cliente. Je me rendis donc sur le parking avec un autre collègue. La jeune femme avait acheté un érable conséquent qu'il fallait faire basculer dans sa voiture. Le problème fut rapidement maîtrisé et la cliente repartit tranquillement. Je me proposais de ranger le caddie dans l'un des parking dédié à ça, mon collègue retournant dans le magasin.  
Une voix frêle me fit sursauter et je me retournais, contrôlant un grognement. Je dus me forcer pour ne pas porter mes mains à mon nez lorsque son odeur me frappa.  
La sorcière noire.  
Devant moi. A peine plus vieille qu'une collégienne, ses cheveux décolorés dans un bleu ciel et son maquillage digne d'un cosplay, elle empestait cette odeur de putréfaction lié à la pratique de la magie noire. Elle esquissa un sourire tout mignon contrastant avec ses occupations magique.

**\- Pauvre petite louve blanche.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sorcière?**

**\- Toi.**

**\- Tu auras beau me tuer la meute est déjà à tes trousses. Va t'en.**

Elle rit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Je sentis la fluctuation dans la magie ambiante mais je ne réagit que trop tard lorsque l'éclair de magie me frappa, m'envoyant taper la tête sur le rebord du trottoir le plus proche. Je perdis connaissance sans autre forme de procès.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : La sibylle noire**_

Environ 9500 lettres

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne carabiné, la lumière faiblissante des néons aux plafonds n'arrangeant rien à mon problème. Attachées par un système complexe de chaînes imprégnées de magie, j'étais totalement délestée de mes forces de loup-garou. D'ailleurs je ne sentais même plus ma moitié, comme si un mur avait été érigé entre nous deux. Du sang séché craquelait le long de mon coup. C'était aussi le grand vide intersidéral du côté des lien de meute.

J'observais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique. Tout ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux me criait qu'il s'agissait là d'un abattoir ou bien d'un laboratoire digne d'un film d'horreur. Où cette enfant sorcière avait-elle pu dénicher un tel endroit?  
Alors que je me posais mille questions, la gamine ouvrit la lourde porte blindée de la salle, habillée en lolita. Elle sautilla gaiement jusqu'à moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de rester les yeux rivés sur le couteau énorme et émoussé qu'elle avait dans l'une de ses mains.

**\- Enfin réveillée? J'aurais fini par penser que je t'avais tuée. Je suis contente que non. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous raconter,** me dit-elle dans un français parfait.

**\- Qui es-tu?**

**\- Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis vraiment maladroite. Tu peux m'appeler Ludivine. Et toi tu es Maedbh, la fille de maîtresse Vasserdieu. **

J'étrécie les yeux et la regardais de haut en bas.

**\- Tu es la nouvelle coqueluche de ma mère. Intéressant. Elle t'a donc envoyé faire le sale boulot.**

Elle rit encore de sa voix d'enfant, les poils de ma nuque et de mes bras se hérissant de protestation. De la sueur me coula le long du dos. Je devais rester sûre de moi où elle allait me détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

**\- Pas du tout. Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux la fille prodige. **

**\- Prodige?** répétais-je à voix basse tandis que la sorcière continuait son monologue de méchant.

**\- Mais quelle ne fut pas ma déception en te voyant. La maîtresse parle de toi comme le saint graal mais en vérité tu n'es qu'un vulgaire monstre se couvrant de poil à l'approche de la pleine lune. J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plut? et la bague?**

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et je continuais de la regarder d'un regard mauvais sans pour autant réfléchir à mes mots.

**\- Tu es juste une sale gosse qui fait une bonne vieille crise de jalousie en faite. C'est pitoyable.**

Je ne vis pas arriver le plat de la lame qui me frappa en pleine tempe, me faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Je restais un moment hébétée, un léger filet de sang coulant de mon nez.  
Elle souleva mon menton du bout de sa lame. Je pouvais sentir la rouille et le sang sur cette dernière.

**\- Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à mes mots. Ici j'ai tout pouvoir. Tu n'es rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien prendre mon temps avec toi. Et ramener ta tête ou ton cœur à Maîtresse Vasserdieu, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Elle verra que je suis la plus forte de nous deux.**

Son téléphone vibra soudain dans sa poche et elle s'excusa avant de sortir. Je me retrouvais seule dans l'abattoir et poussais un soupir. Maintenant je savais en quoi le meurtre et la bague m'étaient liés. Pauvre gamin, mort dans ce qui était une lutte de pouvoir entre sorcière.

Après un moment où je n'entendis plus les pas ni la voix de la sorcière je tentais de tirer sur mes chaînes mais elles ne firent que cliqueter sans pour autant bouger d'un pousse. J'essayais alors de faire appel à mes propres "talents" de sorcière, les runes présentent sur les chaînes s'éclairant comme un 14 juillet tout en me drainant de mes forces.  
Quelle sale pute. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout.  
Enfin presque.  
Je souris férocement tout en rassemblant mon courage. Ludivine ne pouvait pas savoir ce côté là de mon héritage, ma mère ne parlant plus de mon père depuis que ce dernier s'était enfui avec sa meilleure amie. Et en général je me servais de mon ascendance de sorcière afin de cacher mes autres dons.

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant afin de chercher cette étincelle enfouie au plus profond de moi. Cette magie n'était pas censée fonctionner avec le métal mais je forçais un peu la chose en la teintant d'un manteau sombre généré par la douleur me vrillant le crâne.  
Cela sembla durer une éternité durant laquelle les chaînes grincèrent, se tordirent et finirent par plier, tombant au sol en même temps que je me réceptionnais à quatre pattes.

J'entamais aussitôt ma métamorphose, n'ayant toujours pas accès aux liens de meute. Néanmoins ma moitié était de retour tout aussi excitée que moi à faire gicler le sang de cette vipère à la tignasse bleue. Cependant avant cela je devais sortir de cet endroit où sa magie à elle régnait en maître.  
Je me secouais afin de chasser les derniers spasmes du changement, dressant l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit. Cette idiote avait oublié de fermer complètement la porte blindé et je n'eus aucun mal à passer une griffe pour tirer la porte vers moi.

Regardant les alentours, je devais me trouver dans un vieux complexe hospitaliers à l'abandon. Je me dépêchais de suivre le couloir dans le sens inverse d'où émanait l'odeur de pourriture, trottinant tout en évitant de sortir les griffes. Silencieux comme un ninja.  
J'atteignis finalement des escaliers qui me ramenèrent au rez-de-chaussé. Au vue de la lumière extérieure il devait être le petit matin. Redoublant de vigilance, je finis par me retrouver à l'extérieur.  
Et face à deux chiens zombifiés qui donnèrent l'alerte.  
Je me maudis intérieurement. Comment n'avais-je pas pu les sentir?  
Commença alors une course poursuite déloyale, les morts-vivants n'ayant guère besoin de repos. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable mes oreilles captèrent une voie rapide. Je bifurquais soudainement, manquant de me faire renverser par un des chiens et fonçais sans me retourner. Les loups-garous sont des créatures rapides sur de courte distance.  
Je sautais par dessus la glissière et ne regardais que devant moi, les voitures klaxonnant et dérapant autour de moi. Un bruit de choc spongieux eut lieu derrière moi et je ne m'autorisais à m'arrêter qu'une fois de l'autre côté de l'autoroute. Les deux chiens zombie adhéraient maintenant au bitume comme du velcros. Je soupirais et continuais ma route.  
D'abord savoir où je me trouvais. Je trottinais dans le sens ayant le plus de trafic. Si c'était le matin cela signifiait que les gens allaient au travail non? Donc en ville.

Je me fis klaxonner plusieurs fois sur mon chemin alors que je me trouvais de l'autre côté de la glissière de sécurité. Ma louve poussa un hurlement de joie quand enfin nous arrivâmes en vue d'une ville. Je reconnu quelques bâtiments au loin ce qui signifiait que j'étais presque à la maison.  
Je trottais plus vite et fini par arriver à ce qui ressemblait à une station de police. J'apprendrais plus tard qu'il s'agissait du Washington state patrol, une sorte de police de l'autoroute. Soudainement épuisée je poussais la porte d'entre du bâtiment du bout du museau. Je fis sursauter l'agent à l'accueil, une petite femme hispanique rondelette. Elle se pencha par dessus son comptoir pour me regarder à travers ses binocles. Je me contentais de remuer le bout de queue qu'il me restait alors qu'elle se mettait à appeler à l'aide. Très rapidement je fus entourée d'agents de l'ordre.

**\- Loup-garou?** demanda quelqu'un dans le flot de personnes.

Je tournais la tête et agrippais le regard du malheureux avec mes yeux avant de couiner doucement. Je ne sentais toujours pas les liens de meute comme si un brouillard épais me les dissimulait. C'était déjà un peu mieux par rapport au silence angoissant de ce matin.

**\- Que quelqu'un appelle Monsieur Hauptman. Dites lui qu'un de ses loups s'est présenté chez nous et qu'il a l'air d'avoir passé une nuit d'enfer,** aboya un homme, certainement le chef de la station. **Pas "il" d'ailleurs, "elle".**

On me conduisit dans une salle à part. Un jeune homme me posa un plateau avec un sandwich, le poussant du bout des doigts avant de disparaître en coup de vent. J'entendis des rires fuser ainsi que des moqueries de l'autre côté de la porte. Je gobais le tout avant de me rouler en boule et m'endormir sans autre forme de procès. Ce fut le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte qui me réveilla brusquement et je me retrouvais sur mes quatre pattes, les babines retroussées.  
Puis je sentis l'odeur de l'alpha et m'assis en gémissant doucement. Adam mit un genou à terre m'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut acceptable il se releva et je me levais en collant mon épaule contre sa cuisse comme le ferait un chien bien dressé.  
Adam n'était pas venu seul, Ben était là en train de poser des questions aux policiers qui m'avaient "sauvés". Il se retourna quand il nous entendit revenir à l'accueil et posa ses yeux sur moi, un regard si sérieux que j'ai éprouvait des frissons dans la nuque. Nous sortîmes du poste et je montais lourdement sur la banquette arrière avant de m'y coucher sans aucune douceur. Je dormis encore jusqu'à la demeure des Hauptman.  
De nombreuses voitures étaient stationnées devant la maison ce qui signifiait qu'au moins la moitié de la meute était là. Les hurlements de bienvenue résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles quand je me traînais dans ma chambre afin de changer de forme.

La transformation me prit plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce que je mis sur l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs combinés au fait que je n'avais rien avalé depuis quasiment 20h. Je restais un moment roulée en boule sur le sol, un courant d'air frais balayant la sueur de mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Je fini par le lever afin de prendre une douche. Je dénichais des vêtements confortables, les enfilais et entrepris de coiffer mes cheveux. Je ressemblais à un zombie avec ma peau encore plus pâle que d'accoutumé et mes cernes qui donnaient l'impression que j'avais deux coquards.  
Finalement ce fut les gargouillis de mon estomac qui me tirèrent de ma grotte pour faire face à la meute. Ils me laissèrent manger dans une relative paix en voyant ma tête, posant des questions où tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'acquiécier ou nier tout en mangeant.


End file.
